Crown Jewel
by Ether-Cloud
Summary: Post Radiant Dawn, Spoilers for Goldoa and a few characters and their endings. "He looks just like him, you know." The world has begun to change. Our kingdom has hope again,we live out these days with contentment. R&R's optional. EnaRajaion


**Title:** Crown Jewel. (Which, if anyone can think of something better, let me know. I fail at titles and summaries.)

**Rating:** Mm, I'd say K+, maybe less.

**Character/Pairing: **Kurthnaga, Nasir, someone who isn't an OC and Ena. (It's a ficlet centric around her.)

**Word Count:** 1052 words, not counting what you're reading in this space right now.

**Inspiration: **Too much Josh Groban music, the holiday spirit and my desire to fill the black hole of Rajaion/Ena stories. It's **post Radiant Dawn**, so, **spoilers **are obvious for those who reside in Goldoa on the continent of Tellius. Might be AU, might be close to Canon. At this point, even _I'm_ not sure. [Laughs]

**Author Note: **I did a complete overhaul on my writing style. Since someone "kindly" said I had a purple prose format. I thought about it, honestly for months at a time. Spent partially complaining, scribbling furiously in my notebook, and then seeking to improve myself. If you have **constructive critique** to offer me, please feel free. If not, then it's best if you don't say anything at all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from Fire Emblem Path of Radiance, or Radiant Dawn. I am just a simple fan who has a computer, a word pad program and had a free weekend off along with having the motivation from due to it being December. (Holiday magic) Trust me, if I did own the cast, we'd have heard something about a Radiance sequel by now.

_

* * *

_**(1.)**

The soft glow of pre-dawn light seeped over the continent of Tellius. A light flapping of wings could be picked up in distance - this was familiar in the Nation of Goldoa. It seemed like nothing could ever seem to change the home of the Dragon tribe. Ena lightly sat up from the comfort of her own bed and reached for the copper brush on her side table, running it through her hair softly.

Standing from the bed, she made her way over to the trunk in her room. Ena lifted the lid, beginning to file through all the folds of clothing. She located her usual blue and gold robe, and, through mid-tug, her eyes stopped at one of the darker items which had been shoved into a corner of the box. Her heart pulsed strongly and continued to give off an absurd beat. Quickly slamming the box shut, Ena turned her back to the chest and made her way to get dressed.

**(2.)**

"...I am surprised you're here." Kurthnaga told the lone figure before him. "But, I suppose that I am grateful that you have decided to - " He stopped talking when the throne room door opened and Ena quietly came in. "Ena?"

Her head turned in response of her name being called, and she offered a small bow of respect to the king. "Good Morning Your Majesty."

Ena's eyes wandered to Kurthnaga's visitor. She could recognize him anywhere. There could be no mistaking that pale skin and those frosty red orbs, or - most importantly - the mark on his temple.

"Yes?" the man asked, noticing that she stared calmly at him.

Shaking her head, Ena turned her attention back toward the Dragon King. "I was on my way to perform my morning rounds, however - "

Kurthnaga nodded to her, understanding what she wanted to say. His hand waved her forward in a kind manner of dismissal. Ena bowed again and she calmly turned away from the throne, vanishing from his sight while the doors closed after she walked through the halls, a serene silence seemed to follow not far behind her. Several shadows of other dragons had passed over head, and craning her neck back to see them, Ena shielded her eyes from the sun. She silently surveyed the open spaces across their calm nation which stretched far out.

"Here you are," came one voice from the middle portion of the hall. A male with icy blue locks made his way forward.

"Grandfather," Ena responded, a thin smile coming to her features.

A soft cry came from the fold in Nasir's arms. Reaching out, Ena took hold of her son. Gently, she rocked the child back and forth. This was always enough to calm him. Nasir's eyes lingered on the child momentarily. Only when holding her son did she look as she had before from so long ago: an expression of true elation. "He looks just like him, you know." Nasir whispered Ena laughed ever so lightly, the wave of pride overtaking her again.

"He does, doesn't he?"

What Nasir said was true. The child did resemble his father. The same handsome dark hair, albeit in the current standing of time, it was just no more than a simple thin sheet of velvet. On his forehead, Ena could see the red markings of the dragon tribe.

**(3.)**

Watching the final light of day fade underneath their mountain walls could only be called breath-taking. Low gales of wind swept forward in silence. The child turned silently in his cradle, a soft cry barely escaping his smooth lips. Only one lane of light passed over his small form, carefully warming his still frail body. Suddenly, that energy vanished from the child. He opened his eyes to the best of his ability. Strong red eyes stared at him, but somehow, he knew not to be afraid. Weakly, the child stretched his arm forward, trying to reach who ever towered above him. Placing his hand into the safety of the cradle, the child's fist could only cover the ending portion of the man's pinkie finger.

"Hello there," whispered the man.

The child gave a thrilled gurgle, his eyes were now fully open to watch his visitor, revealing a pair so different to the royal red eyes of the Black dragons. Instead they were a strong and powerful river blue. Brushing aside one feeble strand of the baby's hair, the man glanced at the royal mark just above his eyes. A smile came to his lips, and he finally moved his hand away. When he did this, the child's smile fell.

Ena entered the room, her royal beige night robe flitting behind her. She leaned over the side rail, seeing her son wide awake. The child made the small gesture of wanting to be picked up. Laughing warmly in the back of her throat, she complied with her child's wishes. His small hands gripped near the strands of the gown she wore and he peeked over her shoulder. The boy gave a small cry of "Da," and Ena's eyes grew wide. A light smile had appeared on his face and after yawning contentedly, the boy began to doze off and drift back to his dreams accompanied by a strong silhouette figure someone who he would always remember, perfectly well, and fondly.

* * *

_Hush now baby don't you cry  
Rest your wings my butterfly  
Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby_

_Know though I must leave, my child  
I would stay here by your side  
Remember this sweet lullaby  
The world has turned the day to dark_

_I leave this night with heavy heart  
I return to dry your eyes  
I will sing this lullaby  
Yes, I will sing this lullaby_

**Josh Groban - Lullaby**


End file.
